Talk:Shield
I added the tables with info from the Brady guide. I am still learning article editing, if someone would like the arrange them so as to make the page look better and/or more wikified have at it.--JiNX Bloodfang 11:43, October 26, 2009 (UTC) ---- Melee Attacks Damaging Shield In my experience, normal melee attacks do not damage health directly, but rather go through the shield like all other attacks. Can anyone else confirm this? --Aelwrath45 17:04, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Yes, melee attacks infact hit the shield, even when the hunter has his tresspass ability because it affects bullets. Zuphix 16:33, February 22, 2010 (UTC) new info it seems that the category of the first prefix (quality/capacity/speed) depends on the capacity/recharge ratio before the application of the second prefix bonus. But I don't know if this information should be added to this section as it seems to be a little too technical. Brokenstorm 03:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I think it's good info I think that's a good piece of info to be included on this page. The more the better, I've found on several pages that there was info I was still wondering about. Maybe include an example with your explanation to make it less technical/easier to understand. Tavengen 06:59, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Shield Properties What does the % of shield level mean? Does that mean the bonus is already applied in the shield stats? AFAIK all items attributes are affected by bonuses shown at items preview and are shown as they are AFTER those bonuses apply. However skill, proficiency and classmod bonuses do not affect info shown at weapons preview. --Sinael The "Quality" shields are the balanced of all three but won't have as fast a charge rate nor a maximum capacity than the other two types. "Ambush" shields charge faster but have lower capacities. Lastly the "Reinforced" shields have higher maximum capacities but charge the slowest and also have longer "shield recharge delay" than the other two. Johnny390 07:38, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Shield recharge cooldown It is said that Cracked Sash shield have the least Recharge Cooldown (RCD) in the whole game. But i want to know is RCD affected by shield recharge speed, and is there any whay to know RCD aside from experimental way? --Sinael Hey I found a good post about shield mechanics, it's kinda technical, and you might have to do some searching through the post but yeah, enjoy :) http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=83940&highlight=shield+recharge+delay Tavengen 03:53, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! To bad i cant read it right now couse forums are currently down -_-". Sinael Np! Aw booo :( Tavengen 18:40, November 21, 2009 (UTC) More explanation on properties? Just wondering, where it says "highest quality" and "highest max capacity" what actual bonuses do these give? What is better: quality or capacity? etc... It's not really helpful seeing as you can't measure quality. Zuphix 14:07, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Quality depends on the material of the shield. For example Atlas material 1 gives shock resistance, material 2 gives high shock resistance and 3 gives extreme shock resistance. So depending on the material, the shield will have better quality. And an example that answers your qusetion: Pangolin material 1: high capacity material 2: very high capacity material 3: overcharge capacity It's all related like that :) Auntarie 14:57, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Glitchy Shield? I recently played in a few live games, and at one point (i'm not sure which, i just started noticing towards the end of the day yesterday) that my shield had a capacity of 14k+. I'm on XBox, so I can't get any screenshots, but i'll take a picture in a sec. It's not showing up on the data card, but in game I currently have 9693 capacity on my shield. I was playing with a couple Siren Defender Mods, so that'd account for the other 5k. Just wondering if anybody else has experienced this. Yeti Yeti 06:58, February 1, 2010 (UTC) EDIT: It's a glitch, and there's only one way to get rid of it. Here's the solution: 1. unequip your shield. This will leave the virus item where your shield should be. It looks like a Marcus bobblehead. 2. unequip the virus. If this leaves nothing in the shield spot, you're doing good. If it's still there in addition to the one in your inventory, drop the one in your inventory, sign out, and try again. 3. drop the virus. the one in your inventory should be the only one in your backpack and slots now, so drop it. 4. switch areas via fast-travel network. This way the data in the virus is erased. If you don't have it in your inventory after the travel, you're doing good. If it's still there, sign out and back in and try again from step 1. 5. Sign out and back in. If it's gone, it's gone permanently. If not, just keep trying. Panacea with VERY quick health regeneration -- does one actually exist? Is there really a VERY quick health regeneration panacea (say, for PC -- besides the Rose or WeeWee's booster)? Screenshot, please! Especially an Alacritous one. :Haven't seen one; found I tend to like Wee Wees and practically ignore everything until I find a Panacea two times bigger. : :Sorry I sold mine so no Screen shot, but I did have a very quick regen shield for a while on PC. : :I have Panacea shield on ps3 that says quick health generation! (put the exclamation mark because its reads in the shield) but interesting thing is that it has no regen. rate but it says regen delay. Wonder if its hacked (or glitch)? :They certainly do exist! If you have DLC 3 and kill crawmerax he'll drop one every few kills. Otherwise they're very rare. 01:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Rose Mod - How many people have it? I was lucky enough to get a rose mod duped for me and i just wondered how many people actually have it and know about it and if so why it isn't on the wikia already? Because it is OP modded. It isn't an official weapon made in the game. Not saying there shouldn't be a bigger modding section on this website, but I guess that's what blmodding is for. 16:14, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Apperance Hey I've been looking on my character and does the shield actually appear somewhere on your character of is it just purely effects because if so why show a picture of it on the item card 07:42, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : No it does not. By that logic, the character should have a shield pack at the back, a belt of grenade mods with a class mod buckle. As much as it would greatly improve customization and the overall look of the characters, this feature is not included. 09:02, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Overcharge ability What exactly is this "overcharge ability"? I read the shields page, but I didn't understand exactly what the chart meant. How does this "overcharge ability" affect my shield? My shield has a capacity of about 640. what does overcharge do to that? Herky15 00:47, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : "Overcharge Capacity!" just means that 640 is a higher-than-average capacity for a shield of that level. 04:38, December 29, 2010 (UTC) : : Oh.... that sucks i guess.... thanks for the explanation though. Herky15 05:45, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Looks Pearlescent to me! So I've found this shield, and man, does it look a lot like a Pearlescent! The thing is, I dont know if it's normal that there are shields that look this much like a Pearlescent Atlas Omega, or that there is in fact a bug, much like the Draco being a Glorious Massacre most of the time, so I know what I have to look out f or if searching for Pearlescent equipment. Also, do the Pearlescent shields have a unique material that cannot be found on normal gear? Ok, let's cut to the chase. I've found an Alacritious Grounded Shield. It has a capacity of 1827, Recharge Rate of 433, Shock Resistance (regular), Atlas manufacturer and the picture is an exact copy of the one on the Atlas Omega page. Could this be a pearlescent or is it, as said earlier, a lookalike? p.s. sorry there is no pic, but there's no way I could get a picture on it. Class1k 22:19, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Torgue Macho Shield naming glitch I have a TRG-550XC Impenetrable Macho Shield made by Torgue. After the latest update it is simply called the TRG-550XC Impenetrable (with the Macho Shield part cut off). Is this a naming glitch? Montybrady 20:38, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :=>Like this? http://i602.photobucket.com/albums/tt105/dave64uk/Borderlands/photo0025j.jpg. It is just a display glitch: I doesn't all fit on 2 lines. If you export your shield with willow tree, you should see it has a full name. happypal (talk • ) 07:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Hey, aren't Macho shields supposed to be 40% health boost and Muscleman 60%? All Muscleman shields I've found have been 60%, and all Macho have been 40%. 05:22, August 31, 2012 (UTC)L :No: :Material_Torgue_1 => Tough Guy; +30% :Material_Torgue_2a => Muscleman: +40% :Material_Torgue_3 => Macho: +60% : :However... a quick "google image search" investigation on my end shows that these exist: :Tough Guy: +30% or +40% :Muscleman: +40% or +60% :Macho: +60% :My guess though, is that there are lots of mods out there... happypal (talk • ) 07:19, August 31, 2012 (UTC) ::Actually, it might also be like Tediore shields, that have variable naming schemes. I'll try to investigate, but I'd be ready to put money that: ::*Tough Guy shields that "textually advertise +40%", actually only give +30%. ::*Muscleman shields that "textually advertise +60%", actually only give +40%. ::...It could take a little bit of time though: I don't have much raw material :D happypal (talk • ) 07:46, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :::Well shit and meat balls! It would appear that for Torgue and Tediore, sometimes, a Material_3 shield will sometimes be named with Title 2, and a Material_2 shield will sometimes be named with Title 1: It is not the effect that varies on the title: It is the title that varies on the effect. happypal (talk • ) 17:16, August 31, 2012 (UTC) BL2 Shields * According to a loading screen message (see http://www.twitch.tv/2k/b/330728983 at 2:11:40), BL2 will have Turtle shields which "lower your overall health in exchange for huge shield capacity". Shiroi Hane (talk) 21:26, September 6, 2012 (UTC) * An Amplify Shield: "When fully charged, next weapon shot deals bonus 'Amp Damage'. Firing an 'Amp Shot' drains shields" (source). Shiroi Hane (talk) 20:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) * Absorbtion shields, which have a chance to absorb incomming bullets and add them to the player's ammo count, may be manufactured exclusively by Vladof in BL2 (See this video @ 5:46 for an example of a white rarity Vladof Absorbtion Shield as well as the Vladof Legendary Absorbtion Shield Transformer). 23:09, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Stats modifier of shield components in BL2 I added a table of stats modifier. The data is from ducanfogg's gear calculator. But I don't have the exact percantage of the stats modifier. So if anyone has the data, please add the exact percentages to the table. --CharredBrain (talk) 14:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) BL2 Shield Capacity cap Shield capacity cap is based on the level requirement of the shield, not character level. Example using a level 71 Maya with 5 points in Ward, BAR bonuses turned off, and a level 69 Dormant Turtle Shield with a displayed capacity of 558,915. Using character level the expected total would be 652,819, however .25 x (1.13^69 x 64) + 558,915 = 632,457 which is the number displayed on the HUD. Ravenknight (talk) 05:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Colored the shield components text (Borderlands 2) I colored the text on the shield components lime green (because green was too dark and a little hard on my eyes lol) and red for positive and negative effects, respectively. I.E.: increased shield capacity was colored green because higher capacity is generally good but increased recharge delay was colored red because higher recharge delay is generally not good. I know that certain playstyles may not agree, like when increased delay is favored (on, say, melee Krieg and Zer0), but yea. Let me know right here what you think about that (if you're planning to change it), or if you have any suggestions and stuff. TapSiLogMACHINE (talk) 16:01, September 26, 2014 (UTC) Inner data about shields (somewhat outdated since 3/13/2013) I've got a lot of data about shields, if only anyone could help me walking this path of madness here... http://pastebin.com/Pbi65AN7 TheUkrainianBard (talk) 20:42, March 1, 2016 (UTC) : Now that I've extracted and analyzed related UClasses (from the base game for now), I've started the work on deeper mechanics in my User Blog. TheUkrainianBard (talk) 06:09, March 8, 2016 (UTC) BL2 Shield Components Bonus Hello. I can't understand how work the bonus/penalty from shield components. For example, if my shield has a Torgue body: does it increase capacity, recharge delay, and so on? Or does the body affect capacity only? Thanks in advance for explaining. Muchos (talk) 17:05, July 20, 2019 (UTC) :Finally got my answer! Parts don't matter: only manufacturer(s) does. Muchos (talk) 16:39, February 22, 2020 (UTC)